


Either join the party or fuck off

by Khashana, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Getting Together, Hockey kink, It all works out though, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic and fic together, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, as much as something can be getting together without the DTR, bad Cup party decisions, dumbass boys who don't actually talk about anything but they still manage, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: There’s a very long second in which Tenner doesnotfuck off and Kent looks up to meet Jeff’s eyes guiltily.I didn’t mean thatis on the tip of his tongue, except it’s kind of a lie, but also it’s maybe kind of rude to invite other people into a whatever this is without asking the guy you’re already blowing?Kent learns some things about himself, sex, and Swoops in the aftermath of the Cup win.





	Either join the party or fuck off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



> Arti didn't _give me a prompt_ so much as _answer all my questions about one of the 'verses she's working on and not stop me._  
>  I feel duty-bound to explain that Kent hasn't gotten smart about safe sex yet, but he will shortly.

[Listen to the podfic on my site!](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/either-join-the-party-or-fuck-off/)

It starts, Kent thinks, because Swoops gets a goal in the Cup win. It’s not the _game-winning_ goal precisely, says Swoops, because it’s the second of four, but they won four to three, so really all of the goals are game-winning goals because they needed them all to win, says Kent. And Swoops is a goddamn D-man, so he doesn’t rack up points all that often, and Kent can’t get over it.

And it’s the _Cup win_ , so it’s the party to end all parties afterwards, and Kent is drunker than usual, drunk enough that when he ends up pressed against Swoops, he gets a little more...effusive than usual.

“That was the sickest shit tonight, bro!” he enthuses, standing on tiptoe and grabbing at Jeff’s bicep for balance to shout over the music in his ear. “That goal? You just tipped it in straight past his leg like that? _Bro._ I could blow you for that.” And, yep, he’s a little drunk. It’s whatever, Jeff is a good dude, he won’t let it get weird.

But Jeff is _looking_ at him, and his voice is light, jokingly casual when he says, “Oh yeah?” but his eyes are intense, like 100% of his hockey focus, all on Kent.

And Kent’s looking back the same way, he knows he is, as he says, “Yeah,” only he sounds less like he’s joking.

Jeff’s hot, okay, Kent knows this, and he also knows that Jeff is loyal and kind and patient and Kent’s best friend and his teammate, and that’s not where he was going with this train of thought but it’s true, and probably any other day he’d be at least a little worried about it. But they just won the Stanley Cup, and he’s riding a wave of euphoria like he’s never known before, it’s like winning the Memorial Cup but better, and they’re both too tired and/or tipsy to be schooling their expressions.

Jeff’s hand comes down on his waist.

Kent’s inhibition breaks.

He tugs on Jeff and they’re moving, pushing their way through the crowd, looking for privacy, and they find it in one of the bedrooms. Kent goes to his knees.

“Don’t I get a kiss first?” says Jeff, and Kent stares at him for a second. It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ to kiss Jeff, he just didn’t think even for a second that _Jeff_ would want him to, that’s not what was offered, and Kent’s not exactly new at this, he knows that a blowjob is somehow less gay to a lot of people than a kiss. But. Jeff’s asking.

He stands and surges into Jeff, who cups his head and leans down to meet him halfway, and aw, fuck yeah, Kent had forgotten how much he likes kissing. Jeff’s lips aren’t tentative at all, no, he kisses Kent like having a layer of skin separating them from each other is too much space somehow, wraps his free hand around Kent’s shoulders to tug him close like he wants to stop being separate people, and Kent could lose himself here.

He breaks off eventually because if he’s going to suck Jeff off, he would prefer to do it _before_ his jaw gets sore just from making out like they have something to prove or nothing to lose. Jeff’s hard in his pants now, and so is Kent, but that’s not the point, and he goes back to what he was doing.

He’s barely got his mouth on Jeff’s dick when the door opens and he hears his third-line winger say, “Oh, sorry-- _holy shit._ ”

Kent maybe isn’t thinking all that clearly because what he says is, “Either join the party or fuck off.”

There’s a very long second in which Tenner does _not_ fuck off and Kent looks up to meet Jeff’s eyes guiltily. _I didn’t mean that_ is on the tip of his tongue, except it’s kind of a lie, but also it’s maybe kind of rude to invite other people into a whatever this is without asking the guy you’re already blowing?

More seconds tick by, and Tenner is still not fucking off, and Jeff doesn’t look irritated or awkward or anything Kent would expect, he’s just got that heady intense look back on his face and he’s glancing between Kent and Tenner.

Tenner steps into the room and shuts the door behind him with a definitive _snick_. Jeff’s dick twitches next to Kent’s mouth.

Well. All right then.

Kent glances back over his shoulder at Tenner and jerks his head, _here, come over,_ and turns back to Jeff’s dick. Let Tenner figure out how he’s going to fit into this.

Jeff’s dick is salty and hot and just a really satisfying weight on his tongue. Kent puts his best tricks to work, flicking and sucking and making Jeff’s thighs quiver with the effort of not fucking his face.

“Bro,” says Jeff suddenly, making him jump. “You heard your captain. Get out or get over here, don’t just stand over there getting off on it.” Kent’s curious enough to pull off long enough to look back over his shoulder, and he’s expecting Tenner to be standing there with a hard-on, or maybe palming himself through his pants, but he’s seriously got his hand stuck down them and is thrusting into it. At Jeff’s admonition, however, he flushes, pulls his hand back, and walks over. “What do you want?” says Jeff.

“Uh,” says Tenner. “To, uh. To touch Parse.”

“So do it,” says Jeff. Kent puts his mouth back on Jeff’s dick and waits, heart hammering, for something to happen.

Tenner gets down on the floor and pulls Kent into his lap, one leg at a time, and then undoes his pants and pulls out Kent’s dick. Kent concentrates hard on not biting Jeff. Tenner’s not the best he’s ever had, but he’s good enough and it’s been awhile since Kent had a hand on his dick other than his own. He thrusts shamelessly into Tenner’s hand and sucks Jeff down until Jeff pulls him off with a grunted, “‘m gonna come.”

To Kent’s surprise, Tenner turns around and says, “I know this trick. Jerk him off?” Kent complies, and Tenner reaches back around and pulls Jeff’s trousers further down. He wraps one hand around Jeff’s ballsack and slides the other between his legs where Kent can’t see.

Jeff _shouts,_ and his dick pulses in Kent’s hand as he comes.

“What the fuck,” says Kent, breathless. Tenner grins.

“Want me to do you?”

“Uh, _yeah,_ ” says Kent, and rolls off of Tenner’s lap to pull his pants down. Tenner reaches for Kent’s balls with one hand and starts to massage, and slips the other further back, just behind them, and _presses._

Pleasure explodes in Kent’s groin.

With a groan, he grabs for his own dick, desperate to come, but Jeff’s there, batting his hand away and doing it for him, and Kent comes in a shower of sparks.

When he comes back to himself, Jeff’s tucked himself back in and is sprawled out beside him with a satisfied look on his face, and Tenner’s just sitting there, pants tented obscenely, looking like he’s trying very hard not to rush them but is also desperately hoping they’ll realize he hasn’t come yet soon.

“You wanna fuck me?” says Kent, and whoa, he thought maybe he’d gotten some control over his mouth, but no.

“You got lube?” says Tenner, and, shit, no, that’s not something he carries around with him, and it’s not like he walked into the game today expecting to get fucked.

“Yeah,” says Jeff, and roots around for his wallet.

“Nice, bro,” says Tenner appreciatively. Jeff finds the single-use packet of lube and tears it open. Kent shrugs his pants the rest of the way off, cursing when they get caught on his shoes. When he looks up again, Jeff’s got a handful of lube and Tenner’s looking slightly disappointed, but Kent can’t really feel sorry for him. He flips over and gets on his hands and knees, and groans a little when he feels Jeff’s fingers pressing around his entrance and finally into him, slowly, slowly. The first press of the finger is an intrusion, but he forces himself to relax, breathing through it, until Jeff curls his finger and pleasure sparks all over his skin and through his body.

“Yeah,” says Jeff fondly, “that’s it.”

They do the process over again with two fingers, and then three, shifting and scissoring and pressing _right there right there,_ the pressure building and building until finally it explodes in a wave of bliss throughout Kent’s body, and he’d swear he was coming, except he isn’t even hard, much less ejaculating.

“Shoulda known you’d be the kind of guy who can do multiples,” says Jeff, smoothing his free hand over Kent’s hipbone and pulling his fingers out. Kent whimpers a little. “Go slow,” Jeff’s saying, and then there’s a hot dick pressing into him, bit by bit, and Kent breathes. In maybe half a minute Tenner’s seated all the way and there are hands on his hips, holding him still. Tenner pulls back, then presses in, slowly still, and it’s not enough, not _enough._

“More,” he’s saying, though he’s barely aware of it, “harder, please, please.”

“God dammit,” curses Tenner, and Jeff’s whispering in his ear now, dirty talk that Kent can barely parse because Tenner’s taking him at his word, fucking into him harder with every stroke, so their skin slaps obscenely together, moving Kent’s entire body with the force of his thrusts.

Then, in a stroke of what must be genius, Tenner wraps an arm around Kent’s waist, holding him still and splitting him open with every move, flaying him, and Kent can feel the pleasure in his _chest_ it’s so intense, and he’s going to come apart, except then Jeff’s next to him, lying on the carpet and looking Kent in the face. Kent reaches out a hand, not knowing what he’s looking for, and Jeff grabs it, clasping their fingers together. He scoots so he’s partly underneath Kent, and reaches up with the other hand to press against Kent’s chest, almost around his shoulder, and Kent’s not having sex with Jeff right now, he’s having sex with someone else completely, but at the same time, he is totally having sex with Jeff right now, because Jeff is holding him up and keeping him from flying into pieces, and apparently you _can_ orgasm without being hard, because Kent comes so hard he screams.

He thinks Tenner yells too. He thinks Tenner pulls out, and he thinks Jeff pulls him down to collapse completely on his chest. He knows he becomes completely aware of his surroundings lying spread out on top of Jeff on the floor, being held close like something important.

“Hey there,” says Jeff, and Kent can hear the smile in his voice. “Back with me?”

“Didn’t leave,” says Kent. Mumbles, really. His throat hurts from the screaming. Jeff’s ab muscles flex underneath him as he reaches up to kiss Kent on the forehead.

“You wanna pull your pants back up?” says Jeff, so Kent sits up a little, trying to ignore the way his equilibrium’s off. Jeff notices anyway. “You okay?”

“Little lightheaded, ‘s all,” mutters Kent, but Jeff’s there, pulling up Kent’s pants for him like he’s a kid and tucking his dick back in, and then sliding him over to lean against the wall like he weighs nothing.

“Lemme get you some water or something, ‘kay? Be right back.” Kent doesn’t argue with him, just leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

Jeff comes back with a glass of water and some cheese slices, and Kent summons the energy to raise an eyebrow at him. He doesn’t summon enough to say ‘where the fuck did you get cheese slices,’ but Jeff understands him anyway.

“Didn’t see Cap to ask, so I raided the fridge,” he explains. Kent glares at him, but only a little. He makes himself sip the water and eat the cheese until he starts to feel kind of normal again, and Jeff sits beside him with an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, saying nothing and occasionally stealing a sip of Kent’s water.

“Hey,” says Kent when it seems worth the effort, “what’s with all this?” He gestures at the arm around his waist. “The, the holding, and the forehead kisses, and…”

Jeff’s face shuts down completely.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, even though Kent hasn’t said anything to be right or wrong about, and starts to pull away, and. No.

“Stay,” blurts Kent. “I mean. If you want to.” Jeff gives him a cautious smile.

“I want to,” he says quietly. “If that’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Kent leans into his shoulder and lets himself relax. “That’s okay.”


End file.
